Daisy Ginova
The oldest among the Sisters in the Ginova family, Daisy packs brains, fighting skills, and personal beauty into one tall 6 ft package. She used to work as an intelligence gatherer before Hope ran away and she went to find his supposed killer. After a while of searching, she was soon hit by two enhanced lights making her half fox. You guessed it. Daisy was hit with the fusion of powers of Saya’s Werefox attributes, dark arts and weapon prowess, and Xaiomu’s Sage Fox Magic and Shinra knowledge. Though another ability she got was one long learned by foxes since the dawn of time: the art of transformation. Daisy has looked after Hope since he was a baby and always cared for him. But can be rather forceful with him if he steps out of line in any way or doesn’t really see the big picture. But beside that, she looks out for his best interest and is always ready to defend her kid brother. Having been fused together with the light attributed Sage Fox Arts of Xiaomu, and the dark arts and art of fighting from Saya, Daisy is Rare, but also what most observers are calling a Yin-Yang style. The Subtype Yin-Yang Enhanced are those who bare abilities that come from one hero and one villain. It has perks though such as immunity from anything that can cause a change in alignment. This is due to the concept of the style. Yin, in Chinese, Means Shadow, and Yang means light. If both are put together according to Chinese Mythology, you get Balance. In this case, Daisy’s Yin, the Villain Side, or Dark, is Saya’s Dark Arts. With it, she can attack like a wild animal by growing claws or firing guns or slashing them with swords and guns that she hides on her person. She can also use Saya’s Shunka Shuto powers to channel dark energy and elements into her strikes. The Yang side, the light or hero side, is Xiaomu abilities as her Sage Fox Arts and the use of a staff also hidden on her person. This also doubles her ability in gunslinging, as Xaiomu always carried two pistols on her, named Silver and Platinum. Saya was also known to carry a gun. A grenade launcher she called Kurotsuchi. As stated before, by combining both, this unlocks the true art of all fox-style combatants. Users like Naruto were able to use the Transformation Jutsu, or Art of Transformation. For foxes, it has been a sacred art of theirs since ancient times. They are able to use this to change shape, size, and appearance. In dasuys case, no matter what she turns into, she is able to retain the forms original build and abilities. This is due to her abilities at intel gathering. By remembering what she looks like after changing, she can remember the form for a long while as well as its abilities. In short, Daisy is a great all-rounder, and is the perfect addition to hopes team as a fighter, intel organizer and someone to keep Hope in line when he needs it. Category:Females Category:Enhanced Category:Shining Hope Squad